


Safe

by prefiringfort



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大近视派派的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

“嘿！斗鸡眼！给我站住！”

哦，该死。

他推了推眼镜加快脚步想要逃走。

“嘿！叫你呢！我可不知道你耳朵也不好啊。”他的头发被人狠狠抓住后扯，让他不得不被迫停住平衡重心。  
“放开我！”他挥舞着双手打向后方想要逃开，但头上强大的抓力让他头皮疼得几乎发麻，眼睛泛起雾气，鼻梁上架着的眼镜也开始不稳，几乎从他小小的鼻梁上晃落。后方的人丝毫不在乎，他扯着他的头逼迫他仰起，又从他脸上抓走了眼镜。

“斗鸡眼，”头上的力道终于消失，他迅速逃开两步再回头，只模模糊糊看见个高大的男孩子一手抓着他的镜片，一手划过镜架。“不知道你还看不看得见啊。来，这是几？”他伸出巴掌在他面前晃着中指。“嗯？是几？”

他吞了口口水，看着面前轮廓模糊却无比清晰的手指不想回答。可那已经是这个月的第三副眼镜。但对方势力众多，权衡利弊，他应该……

“一。”他最终开口。

“呸，这是三，瞎子。你们说是不是？”

哪怕超出了距离，他还是可以看到他们脸上恶心的大笑。

“把我的眼镜还给我。”

“把你的学期报告交出来。”

他别无他法。

“哼。”那个男孩从他手中一把抽去报告，看着他仍然伸出的手冷酷地笑。

下一秒眼镜就被扔在地上狠狠踩踏。那人带着满满的骄傲招呼着周围的“兄弟们”扬长而去。

他慢慢地弯腰捡起他的眼镜。用衣角擦了擦还没碎的那个镜片，抹掉眼睛里泛出的液体，他把眼镜戴回鼻梁上，瞪着那些混蛋的背影，渐渐感到力气恢复。

＊＊＊

他紧紧盯住了球。在教练投出的那一瞬间，他尽了自己最大的努力挥棒。棒击中，球高高飞起。“跑啊，小子，跑啊！！”他扔了棒像箭一样冲出。

眼镜随着奔跑在面具内颠簸，视线所及一片晃动。球在边缘高飞划过，而他过分关注了它却忘记面前与脚下——

等爬起后，第一件事就是摘了头套扶眼镜——他太糊涂了，竟然在训练日忘记带隐形眼镜。终于，世界又稳定下来。他轻吁口气，转头却对上教练失望的眼神。

＊＊＊

“我能……我能吻你吗？”他瞪大了眼睛，想做出一副人畜无害的样子。他妈总是对他这样没办法。谁知道呢，也许这对姑娘也能起效。

她没有开口。

月光为她的发染上柔光，灰色的眼睛里有比雅典娜的智慧更美丽的璀璨。她缓缓伸手取下了他的眼镜，对上他的眼睛。他怀疑她是否在观察她自己在他眼中的倒影。

“你很可爱，”她抬头，在他的唇上印了个浅浅的，几乎没有触感的吻。“但是我不和书呆子谈恋爱。”她合上嘴，把眼镜架回他的鼻梁。

“是因为眼镜？”他迸发出一股不可抑制的怒意。

“不。”

突然他明白了。他明白她想将他与它剥离。这不可能，这不可以。他后退了两步，点头表示理解——但他不。他不想放手但他不得不，因为他很清楚地记得失去安全是一种怎么样的感觉。

一言不发转头离开，他将眼镜拉低，垂下眼帘遮住雾气，装着一切如常。

＊＊＊

“该死的。”他手撑洗手台，无奈地看着指尖的隐形眼镜。他必须得把它戴回去，但很明显，他的眼睛拒绝接受。他再次叹了口气。要是把这次活动搞砸了，耳根就别想清净了。

“需要帮忙吗？”一个男人的声音在耳边响起。他下意识收手转头，用戴上了隐形眼镜的那只眼睛盯着对方。棕发棕眼的男人，看起来很面善，他缓缓放松。

“不了。”他对他扬起一抹微笑。“我想过一会儿就好了。”

“外面新上的餐点非常不错，不尝可惜。啊，你的眼睛很漂亮。”

“拜托请告诉我你不是对任何人都这么说。再说这话也太老套了。”

“事实如此。顺便一提，我是Zachery Quinto.”那个男人……Quinto,笑起来很温暖，向他伸出手。

“Chris Pine.”他下意识地回答，为对方的亲和所感染，手握住了对方的。

＊＊＊

他们时不时见面，喝点酒。Chris会为Zach的风趣幽默而抚掌大笑，Zach亦会为Chris的思维缜密所惊艳万分。

于是偶尔的碰面变成了经常性的外出，再慢慢变成一个月不见就会浮现的不适。他们像两块磁铁，互相吸引。

到ST11宣传期时，剧组里的人已经普遍认为他俩是BFF了。Karl还总是戏称他们是邦妮和克莱德，所到之处鸡犬不宁，破坏力堪及Simon.

“当然！”Zach对Karl露出个万分邪恶的表情。“邦妮总是和我配合良好互相掩护。Hey,邦妮！医疗舱最近估计空极了！”Zach转头对穿着金色指挥服的Chris大喊。

“去你的，你才是邦妮！”Chris抬手用相位枪朝他开火。

“真的吗，公主殿下？”戴着耳朵的Zach闪身躲到Karl背后，露出了个坏笑。

Karl朝天翻白眼。这对死小鬼。

＊＊＊

天晓得他们是什么时候看对眼的。也许是ST11宣传期前就是了，也许是那之后。

终于受够了扭扭捏捏的故作姿态，Chris在从健身房开车回家的路上，卡在车流的红绿灯间时给了Zach一个吻。  
“我以为你是直的。”Zach皱起眉毛，用那种带着Spock语气的探究和好奇说道。

“是啊。”Chris摸摸镜框，“好像你在我们宣传期里一起挤一张床，你醒来时抱着我还没发现你我都硬了一样。”

“我以为那是晨勃。”Zach一脸若有所思。

“哦。”Chris微微瞪大眼睛：“哦——”

Zach没给这个容易想太多的家伙任何缩回去的空隙。他一把抓住蓝眼睛男人的领子拖过来狠狠吻住。他用自己的唇描摹着对方的唇形，抓着领子的手松开按住对方的胸口，食指微微滑动。Chris不禁泄出声呻吟，嘴唇微张，而Zach立即  
顺势伸出舌头攻城略地，毫不留情地扫过他的上颚，贴上他的舌头，感受他的柔软。车里只有他们亲吻的“啧啧”声。

肥皂的淡淡香味窜入他的鼻子，Zach意识到了Chris紧紧抓着他的手。终于他决定暂时停止他的侵略，最后吮吸一口Chris的下唇，退开前用手隔着衣服摸了一把他的胸，他看着蓝眸男子微笑着满足叹息。

“邦妮，”Zach理了理头发示意前方的指示灯。

这一次Chris没有反驳。

＊＊＊

Chris大声呻吟着射了出来。他勾住Zach的脖子，送上一个柔软甜蜜的吻。接着他伸手取下眼镜，睡意朦胧地坠入梦乡，没看见Zach若有所思的表情。

＊＊＊

有着天蓝色眼睛的男人走出浴室，浴巾松松垮垮地挂在腰上，眼睛眯着，像是想辨明方向。Zach盯着他手中的隐形眼镜盒，意识到他下一步就是要去找他的黑框眼镜。他立即起身，靠近对方搂住他的腰。

“Hey，”Chris对着爱人笑，对方乘机把手伸进浴袍里。

“水温如何？”Zach明知故问。

“对我来说烫了点。”Chris没能阻止已经搭在他臀上的手，感到自己的浴巾在掉落的边缘岌岌可危。

“我们能……你能先暂停让我戴上眼镜吗？”Chris的蓝色眼镜在他看来有点惊慌不安。Zach的眉头微微拧起。

“我看不出那行为有什么必要。”Zach在他的脖间落下一个轻吻，抓着对方臀部的手挤压揉搓，指尖划过入口皱褶。Chris明显没有料到这一步，他急促地抽了一小口气靠近Zach,正好贴上对方亦未着衣的胸膛。Zach饶有兴致地用还空闲着的手在他腰部浴巾挂着的上方打圈，蹭着对方。他能感到Chris的一丝紧绷，但他会将它剔除。

Chris环住Zach的腰，为Zach的轻咬舔舐喘息低吟。Zach推着他朝床靠近，在他倒下前让浴巾掉落在地。Chris瞪大了蓝色的眼睛想要看清楚一切，但近视甚至让他无法看清Zach的脸。于是他闭上了眼睛，在脑海中拼凑起Zach在之前的性爱中的表情——性感、陶醉、还有几分掠夺之意。

指尖划过他的乳尖，Zach的舌头在Chris的小腹打转，半直起身看向对方已挺立的勃起。Chris大声呻吟着挺腰，前液顺着柱体滑落，留下一道湿痕。

Zach将Chris翻身，看着因为前面的揉搓而微微泛红的臀部。他轻轻拍打了一记，柔软的手感仿佛最上等的丝帛。他能听见Chris略带不耐的哼声和偷偷向下半身探去的手，于是他再在他臀上拍了一记，用得力道更重了些。Chris呻吟出声，随即弓起身子抬臀，无声地催促Zach。

伸手从短裤口袋拿出润滑，他挤了一部分在手指上。他先伸入一根手指，指甲划过火热的内壁，随即是第二、第三根。他能感受到Chris的后穴随着他三根手指的分开与并拢而顺从地开合。在他的腰边留下一个又一个吻，他轻咬Chris的臀瓣，用空闲的那只手握住Chris的阴茎，撸动了两下。

“Zach”原本一直紧闭的眼睛终于为不断的刺激而睁开，蓝眸泛着雾气望向后方，眼神因看不清楚而带着迷茫，“快，快点操我……”

Zach乐意照办。

他又将他翻了回来，Chris自觉地将双腿缠上他的腰，他的阳具抵在Chris的穴口。俯身于他上方，Zach看向Chris再次闭上的眼睛。他微微挺腰只让顶端进入对方体内，Chris为此发出了一声小小的呻吟，又为停下的动作而迷惑，眼睛微微张开。随即他发现Zach的脸近在咫尺，棕色的眸子独占欲尽显，脸上因性而泛起红润也清晰可见。

“Chris，”Zach开口，狠狠挺身整根没入对方体内，毫不留情。蓝眼男子为突如其来的戳刺浑身一紧，手环上Zach的腰。而Zach为他的紧致满意地叹息，他看着Chris双唇微张，眼无焦距，手指划过他的发梢。

“美丽。”他低语，一次次地撞入Chris体内，压向那熟悉的敏感点，Chris亦挺腰主动迎上操着他的阳具。Zach听着他在他身下发出的一声又一声喘息呻吟，和掺杂其中的他的名字。

“特别是你的眼睛。”Zach的声音因为情欲而低沉，他低头将Chris的呻吟吞入口中，房间里只剩他们抽插时的水声与囊袋拍打臀部的“啪啪”，还有他们的吻中泄露的低吟。

“听好了，Pine.”Zach微微抬起身，看着Chris的蓝色眼睛慢慢聚焦在他的脸上，看着他湿润的蓝眼睛，茫然柔软微微失焦。他为此满意，而肆意地戳刺着，让他的爱人发出他爱极了的声音。

“你，”他抽出，狠狠插入，“是我的。”

Chris喘息着与他对视。

“没有人，”Zach盯着他的眼睛，再次插入直到最深处，“没有人能伤害你。”

“Yes……”Chris缓缓开口，蓝眼睛里仿佛闪着星辰，Zach为之着迷叹息。

“我会保护你，”Zach加快了抽插速度，每一次都精准地集中Chris的前列腺，“My princess.”

Chris哭喊着射了,后庭的收缩也让本就很近的Zach也抽插几次后射在了他体内。Chris感到他被填满，从内至外。

“混蛋，”他花了好久平复呼吸，最终才眨着眼睛说道，无视了后庭里和身前的精液，窝进Zach的怀里。

“为我射在你里面还是为我叫你公主？”

Chris没有回答。他抬头，模模糊糊看见Zach的下巴曲线。他靠近他的脖子蹭了蹭。

他感到无比安全。

END


End file.
